


A night to remember

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Storie di ghiaccio e fuoco [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dramatic, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho scritto questa storia qualche anno fa e, evidentemente, già allora avevo simpatia per i Principi ambiziosi, con un bel caratterino, un po' pazzoidi e che fanno sempre una brutta fine... Qui mi sono ispirata alla prima stagione della serie TV "Games of Throne" e ho creato un personaggio originale, una dama di compagnia dei principi Targaryen di nome Alyssa Allyrion, tanto per salvare Viserys da una morte atroce.<br/>Probabilmente è una storia sciocca, ma al tempo avevo voglia di scriverla. Ringrazio chi spenderà un po' del suo tempo per leggerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**A night to remember**

_Quanto dovremo stare in questo posto?_

Alyssa Allyrion se lo chiedeva dal primo giorno in cui si era ritrovata con i Principi Targaryen, che aveva accudito e cresciuto negli ultimi quattordici anni, a Vaes Dothrak, la città sacra dei Dothraki. Quello era il popolo al quale adesso apparteneva la Principessa Daenerys come moglie di Khal Drogo e sua Regina.

_Khaleesi, si dice Khaleesi, accidenti, non me lo ricordo mai!_

Non era certamente questo che Alyssa si aspettava dopo tante peregrinazioni e tanti sacrifici al seguito degli ultimi discendenti della gloriosa dinastia Targaryen. Non era per questo che Alyssa, ormai diciassette anni prima, era partita da Dorne e aveva lasciato la sua famiglia ad appena dieci anni per servire la Principessa Elia Martell, sposa di Rhaegar Targaryen e destinata a salire al trono alla morte di Re Aerys. Alyssa era stata la dama di compagnia di Elia, era stata cresciuta e educata a corte e si era occupata con gioia dei figli della Principessa.

Adesso, a Vaes Dothrak, Alyssa ricordava con infinita nostalgia quei giorni felici e spensierati: la dolcezza e la bellezza di Elia, che per lei era stata una sorella maggiore e che adorava; l’allegria rumorosa dei Principini Targaryen, che si divertivano a tiranneggiarla ma in fondo le volevano un gran bene; il Principe Rhaegar, così bello, affascinante, intrepido e coraggioso come un vero principe delle favole.

Quando era finita la favola? C’era stata una guerra, un conflitto sanguinoso e spaventoso; Re Aerys aveva mandato la moglie incinta e il figlioletto Viserys a Roccia del Drago per proteggerli e Alyssa aveva avuto l’incarico di andare con loro, di tenere compagnia alla Regina e occuparsi del Principe e della Principessina che sarebbe nata.

_Così mi sono salvata, mentre sarei dovuta morire accanto al mio Principe, alla mia Principessa, ai miei Principini…_

Per onorare la loro memoria si era dedicata anima e corpo al suo nuovo compito, aveva trasferito sulla Regina l’affetto che provava per la Principessa Elia e aveva giurato che sarebbe morta prima che qualcuno torcesse un solo capello a lei e al Principe Viserys. Non avrebbe più permesso che fosse fatto del male a coloro che le erano stati affidati.

_E mai mi pentirò di quello che ho giurato. Ora, però, siamo qui, bloccati in questa città di selvag… no, non dovrei nemmeno pensarlo, questo è il popolo della mia Principessa. Ora lei è finalmente Regina, anzi no, Khaleesi, non lo imparerò mai. Io volevo vederla sul trono, ma… non era questo il regno che sognavo per lei. Il Principe, poi, qui non sopporta proprio di starci… non che abbia poi tutti i torti… nemmeno a me piace poi tanto questo posto._

Ser Jorah Mormont, il cavaliere che aveva giurato fedeltà ai Principi il giorno delle nozze di Daenerys e Drogo, la stava cercando per conto della Khaleesi e, appena la vide, le si avvicinò, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta che tipo di legame avesse quella strana ragazza con i Principi Targaryen: inizialmente era stata una dama di compagnia, ma la situazione particolare in cui si era trovata l’aveva indotta ad accollarsi anche altri compiti che, apparentemente, non le competevano. Fin dal primo giorno l’aveva scrutato con sospetto, gelosa di chiunque si avvicinasse ai “suoi” Principi, non si fidava di lui e non aveva problemi a farglielo capire chiaramente. Una buffa ragazza che non dimostrava i suoi ventisette anni, perfettamente a suo agio nei semplici e comodi abiti dothraki, con i neri capelli ribelli addomesticati in una coda di cavallo e gli occhi di quello strano colore tra l’azzurro e il verde: questa era Alyssa Allyrion.  

“Alyssa!” la chiamò, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. Lei trasalì, colta alla sprovvista, poi si voltò e lo squadrò con l’aria critica che assumeva di solito davanti a lui. “Ti sto cercando da un pezzo. Che stavi facendo?”

“Non devo rendere conto a te di come passo il mio tempo. Io prendo ordini solo da…”

“Dal Principe e dalla Principessa, lo so, ormai me l’avrai ripetuto un migliaio di volte” la interruppe il cavaliere, divertito. “Infatti è proprio la Khaleesi che ti vuole nella sua tenda. Ha detto che…”

“E non potevi dirmelo subito? Non devo far aspettare la mia Principessa!” replicò Alyssa in tono di rimprovero, partendo poi subito di corsa verso la tenda della Khaleesi come se avesse appena avuto la notizia che l’Usurpatore, con tutto il suo esercito, stava marciando contro di lei.

Quando entrò, trafelata e scarmigliata, Daenerys si stava preparando per la festa di quella sera, organizzata da khal Drogo per celebrare la sua Khaleesi e il figlio che cresceva in lei e che era stato annunciato come lo Stallone che avrebbe cavalcato il mondo e riunito tutti i _khalasar_. La sua ancella Doreah l’aiutava ad acconciarsi i capelli ed entrambe si voltarono stupite a guardare l’ingresso piuttosto plateale della giovane.

“Che ti prende, Lys? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma. Qualcuno ti sta inseguendo?” domandò divertita la Principessa, chiamandola con il nomignolo che usava con lei. Quando era molto piccola, infatti, Daenerys non riusciva a pronunciare il suo nome e la chiamava Lys: presto quello era diventato un vezzeggiativo familiare e affettuoso e a volte lo usava persino Viserys.

“No, è che… mi avevi cercata, Principes… scusami, Khaleesi, e io ti ho fatta attendere. Mi dispiace, mia signora, avevi bisogno di me?” mormorò Alyssa, imbarazzata.

“Volevo vederti, sì, ma non era così urgente!” rise Daenerys. Poi fece un cenno a Doreah, che le porse una collana; la Khaleesi la prese e la mostrò ad Alyssa. “Volevo farti un regalo da indossare stasera alla mia festa; tu sai che ti considero come una sorella maggiore e desidero che tu prenda parte alla mia gioia. Doreah ti aiuterà anche a vestirti con cura e ti pettinerà.”

Sempre più imbarazzata, Alyssa arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mi fai un grande onore, mia signora, e ti ringrazio di tutto cuore. Non preoccuparti tanto di come apparirò stasera, però, sai bene che i miei capelli sono un’impresa disperata, vanno dove vogliono loro e… Credo sia meglio che li tenga legati come faccio di solito.”

“Doreah farà in modo che anche tu sembri una principessa, Lys, fidati di lei” rispose Daenerys. Era veramente felice di poter condividere quei momenti con le persone che amava.

“Una principessa io? Oh, mia signora, non ci assomiglio nemmeno da lontano! Comunque lascerò che Doreah ci provi, se è questo che desideri.”

 

 

Quella sera, nel grande padiglione delle feste di Khal Drogo, regnavano allegria e divertimento. Daenerys sedeva al posto d’onore accanto al marito, splendida e raggiante, e aveva voluto che Ser Jorah Mormont e Alyssa si accomodassero accanto a lei. La giovane donna era felice di vederla così, dopo tanti anni di sofferenze e sacrifici. Un piccolo neo, però, guastava la sua serenità e per questo i suoi occhi andavano spesso dal volto luminoso della Principessa all’ingresso della tenda: il Principe Viserys non si era ancora fatto vivo e Alyssa era piena di brutti presentimenti.

_Ma perché il Principe non arriva? La festa è cominciata da un pezzo…si sarà rifiutato di partecipare oppure gli sarà accaduto qualcosa? Potrebbero averlo aggredito? Che sciocca, non avrei dovuto lasciarlo solo. Oh, se almeno arrivasse!_

Alla fine il Principe arrivò, ma il suo ingresso non fu quello che Alyssa si aspettava: il giovane era chiaramente fuori di sé e ubriaco ed entrò nella tenda gridando il nome della sorella.

“Daenerys! Dov’è mia sorella? Dove sta? Sono venuto alla festa della puttana, dove si è nascosta?”

La Khaleesi, angosciata di fronte a quella nuova scenata del fratello, si rivolse al suo cavaliere.

“Ser Jorah, fermalo!” lo pregò.

L’uomo si alzò e fece per avvicinarsi al Principe ma Alyssa, che stava sulle spine da un pezzo, era stata più veloce di lui e gli era corsa incontro non appena lo aveva visto in quelle condizioni.

“Mio signore, cosa ti è successo? Ero così in pena non vedendoti arrivare” gli disse, perplessa e preoccupata. “Qualcuno ti ha aggredito? Ti senti bene?”

Viserys non si aspettava un’accoglienza tanto calorosa e, almeno sulle prime, fu colto alla sprovvista; ben presto, però, ricordò quello che era venuto a fare e le rispose bruscamente.

“Sto benissimo, anzi, non sono mai stato meglio. Sono venuto per prendermi quello che mi spetta e…” si interruppe. Mormont lo aveva raggiunto e gli aveva messo una mano sulla spalla per calmarlo; il giovane gli si rivoltò contro come morso da una vipera. “Metti giù quelle luride mani! Nessuno tocca il drago senza il suo permesso!”

Khal Drogo scambiò una battuta con uno dei suoi cavalieri ed entrambi risero. Sentendoli ridere, Viserys lasciò perdere Ser Jorah e si voltò verso di loro.

“Khal Drogo!” esclamò. “Sono venuto per la festa.”

Drogo disse qualcosa che Mormont si affrettò a tradurre per il Principe.

“Ha detto che il tuo posto è laggiù” spiegò, indicando un punto in fondo al padiglione dove stavano ammassati gli schiavi, i vecchi, gli storpi e i ragazzetti cenciosi, figli di nessuno. Viserys guardò in quella direzione e poi si voltò di nuovo verso il Khal con un sorrisetto malizioso.

“Quello non è il posto di un Re” dichiarò, scuotendo il capo.

“Tu non sei un Re!” replicò Khal Drogo nella lingua comune, tanto per essere sicuro che Viserys lo capisse bene.        

 _Come parla bene la lingua comune quando vuole,_ pensò Alyssa, mettendosi le mani nei capelli. Ebbe la spiacevole sensazione che si fosse giunti a un punto di non ritorno. Non si sbagliava: il giovane, piccato, sfoderò la spada e la puntò contro Mormont che cercava di ricondurlo alla ragione.

“Stai lontano da me!” sibilò.

“Mio signore, la spada no!” gridò Alyssa, in preda all’angoscia. “Lo sai che qui è proibito, stai commettendo un sacrilegio. Mio signore, ti supplico…”

Fu come se avesse parlato al vento.

“Viserys, ti prego…” cominciò Daenerys. Udendo la sua voce, il giovane si voltò verso di lei e si avvicinò puntandole contro la spada.

_Questo è un incubo, non può essere vero…_

Alyssa si riscosse subito e corse verso la Khaleesi, consapevole del fatto che il suo dovere le imponeva di proteggere _entrambi_ i Principi Targaryen.

“Metti giù la spada!” disse in tono perentorio Ser Jorah. “Ci uccideranno tutti!”

Viserys, sempre con l’arma puntata contro la sorella, non sembrò per nulla turbato dalle parole del cavaliere.

“Eh, no, loro non possono farlo, non possono spargere sangue nella Città Sacra… ma io sì” replicò, ridendo e appoggiando la punta della spada sul ventre della Khaleesi. Nel frattempo, Doreah era corsa accanto a Khal Drogo e gli traduceva ogni parola del Principe.

“Digli che voglio ciò per cui sono venuto” disse Viserys alla sorella. “Voglio la corona che mi ha promesso. Lui ti ha comprata, ma non ha mai pagato il prezzo pattuito. Se non mi dà quello che chiedo ti riporto indietro; il bambino può tenerselo: te lo estraggo e glielo lascio qui!”

A queste parole Khal Drogo assunse un’espressione terribile ma Viserys non se ne accorse.

“Adesso fermati, mio signore, ti prego!” reagì finalmente Alyssa. Spinse delicatamente Daenerys un passo indietro e si frappose fra lei e la spada. “Ho giurato di proteggere te e la Principessa, ma come posso farlo se tu ti opponi a lei?”

“Forse è arrivato il momento che tu decida a chi deve andare la tua lealtà” fu la risposta del giovane.

“A tutti e due, mio signore!” esclamò la ragazza. Avrebbe preferito morire mille volte piuttosto che prendere una simile decisione: che Viserys la uccidesse, allora! “Io proteggo il sangue del drago: lo sei tu, lo è la Khaleesi e lo è anche il bambino che porta in grembo. Ho promesso di dare la mia vita per i Targaryen e…”

Viserys non era in vena di ascoltare le sue chiacchiere. Afferrò la giovane donna per un braccio e la gettò a terra con uno strattone.

“Allora ti risparmio la scelta. Tieniti alla larga, Lys, non vorrei doverti fare del male.”

Nel frattempo Doreah aveva tradotto ogni singola parola al Khal. Viserys tornò a puntare la spada contro la sorella e, a quel punto, Drogo disse qualcosa in tono brusco.

“Che cosa dice?” chiese il Principe a Daenerys.

“Ha detto che ti darà quello che chiedi” rispose lei. “Avrai una corona dorata e tutti gli uomini tremeranno al solo vederla.”

Viserys sorrise, abbassò la spada e si scostò da lei. Il suo sorriso non era più venato di malignità, era spontaneo e fiducioso come quello di un bambino che riceve un dono atteso da tanto tempo. Fu quel sorriso a spezzare il cuore di Alyssa che, in un lampo, capì tutto.

_Non l’avrebbe fatto, non avrebbe colpito la Principessa, non avrebbe mai versato il sangue del drago! Voleva solamente provocare Khal Drogo, ma lui non sa cosa significa…_

“Era quello che volevo” disse semplicemente Viserys. Sembrava quasi volesse scusarsi per la scenata che aveva fatto. “In fondo lo aveva promesso, no?”

Khal Drogo si alzò lentamente e si avvicinò a Daenerys guardandola negli occhi, le passò un braccio attorno alla vita e con l’altra mano le accarezzò il ventre. Nel frattempo i cavalieri di sangue del Khal si erano posti dietro il Principe; a un solo cenno di Drogo scattarono e lo afferrarono per le braccia, spezzandogli il polso destro e facendogli cadere la spada di mano.

“No! Non potete toccarmi! Io sono il drago, nessuno può toccare il drago! Io sono il drago e voglio la mia corona!” gridò il giovane, senza capire cosa stava succedendo.

Mentre i cavalieri del sangue lo trascinavano a terra e lui continuava a dibattersi, Drogo fece vuotare un calderone dal cibo che conteneva e vi gettò dentro la cintura d’oro massiccio che portava. I medaglioni dorati della cintura cominciarono a sciogliersi sfrigolando.    

Mormont si avvicinò a Daenerys e le posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Ti imploro, mia Principessa, non guardare” le disse.

“Io voglio guardare” replicò la ragazza, ma i suoi occhi erano fissi e sembrava quasi in trance.

Viserys si voltò verso di lei, poi verso Khal Drogo che ancora controllava l’oro che si fondeva dentro il calderone e solo allora capì.

“No…no… Dany, ti supplico, diglielo! Fermalo, ti prego, fermalo!”

Alyssa era agghiacciata e, istintivamente, si gettò ai piedi di Daenerys.

“Mia signora, Khaleesi, ti supplico, in nome dell’affetto che ci lega, di tutte le notti in cui ti ho cullata e tenuta tra le braccia e di tutti gli anni che abbiamo passato insieme” pregò con voce rotta dall’angoscia, “io ti imploro di farmi la grazia di tradurre al tuo signore quello che dirò. Ti scongiuro, Khaleesi… dimmi che lo farai!”

Daenerys sembrò scuotersi a quelle parole. Guardò la giovane ai suoi piedi e annuì lentamente.

“Lo farò” rispose.

“Ti ringrazio, mia signora” mormorò Alyssa. Subito andò a prostrarsi ai piedi di Khal Drogo che era ancora accanto al fuoco.

“Khal Drogo, mio nobile signore” cominciò, mentre Daenerys traduceva ogni sua parola, “io ti imploro di concedere la grazia al mio Principe. Lo so…” Alyssa tremò, le mancarono le parole, era consapevole del fatto che sarebbe bastato un nulla per fallire, tanto grande era stata l’offesa di Viserys al Khal e a tutto il _khalasar_. “Il mio signore ha commesso una gravissima mancanza: ha recato offesa a te, il più grande e potente dei Khal, ha recato offesa alla tua Città Sacra e alle tradizioni dei Dothraki e ha… ha minacciato la vita della Khaleesi e del vostro bambino.”

Si fermò per lasciare il tempo alla Principessa di tradurre tutto ciò che aveva detto e pensò fugacemente, con terrore, che la lista delle azioni meschine compiute da Viserys era chiaramente imperdonabile: come poteva sperare che Khal Drogo ci passasse sopra? Doveva comunque tentare.

“So tutto questo e sono lo stesso qui per chiederti clemenza” continuò. “Il giorno in cui la Khaleesi, la luna della tua vita e mia Principessa, è nata e mi è stata posta tra le braccia, io ho giurato che avrei dato la mia vita perché non fosse fatto mai nulla di male né a lei né al Principe suo fratello. Il mio giuramento si estende ora anche al figlio che porta in grembo poiché è del suo stesso sangue: grande Khal, non avrei lasciato che il mio signore le facesse neanche un graffio.”

Khal Drogo ascoltò la traduzione della Khaleesi e poi disse qualcosa.

“Dice che lo sa, ha visto che ti sei messa davanti alla spada per difendere me e il mio bambino. Ti ringrazia per questo” tradusse Daenerys.

“Lo farò ancora, ogni giorno della mia vita, nobile Khal, ma ti imploro ancora una volta di essere generoso e misericordioso come sai essere e di concedere clemenza al mio signore!” esclamò Alyssa. Tremava sempre più forte e le lacrime avevano cominciato a riempirle gli occhi. Vide Khal Drogo alzarsi e portare il calderone verso Viserys. Strinse i pugni fino a cacciarsi le unghie nei palmi mentre l’uomo parlava ancora una volta. 

“Ha detto che apprezza il tuo gesto e ammira il tuo coraggio, ma ti chiede perché stai difendendo un codardo che se la prende con donne e bambini non ancora venuti al mondo” spiegò Daenerys.

Per Alyssa fu come se l’avessero frustata. Drogo si era spostato verso il Principe e lei dovette trascinarsi ancora una volta dietro di lui per inchinarsi ai suoi piedi, completamente sottomessa e umiliata. Non le importava: Khal Drogo poteva calpestarla, se voleva, o strangolarla a mani nude ma, finché era viva, non avrebbe lasciato che facesse del male a Viserys.

“Ho giurato di proteggere il sangue del drago e ho giurato di sacrificare la mia vita in cambio di quella dei miei Principi!” esclamò allora, sentendo che non sarebbe riuscita a convincere l’uomo, che l’offesa ricevuta era troppo grande e che non aveva più niente da perdere. “Se non vuoi concedere clemenza al mio signore allora dovrai uccidere me insieme con lui. Io sono responsabile per i miei Principi e, se una punizione deve esserci, che ricada anche su di me. Ti prego, traduci, Khaleesi!” aggiunse poi, vedendo che Daenerys era trasalita a quelle parole.

Mentre la Khaleesi parlava, lo sguardo di Khal Drogo si faceva sempre più attento e incuriosito. Non aveva mai dato molto peso alla presenza di Alyssa accanto alla sua sposa, ma ora cominciava a capire il legame che univa la ragazza ai due Principi. Parlò di nuovo, ma stavolta si rivolse direttamente alla giovane nella lingua comune.

“Hai coraggio. Non sai che fa male? Non hai paura?” le chiese.

Alyssa si lasciò sfuggire un amaro sorriso fra le lacrime.

“Ho una paura da morire e so che sarà una cosa atroce, ma, se non posso risparmiarla al mio signore, posso almeno fare in modo che non debba affrontarla da solo!” replicò con voce tremante.

Quel maledetto calderone era sempre più vicino.

“Ti scongiuro, Dany, non lasciare che lui mi… Lys, aiutami, ti prego!” si fece di nuovo sentire Viserys, che aveva seguito tutta la trattativa ma in quel momento capiva di essere perduto. Alyssa aveva fallito. Aveva fallito, come quando il Principe Rhaegar e la sua famiglia erano stati sterminati, ma c’era ancora una cosa che poteva fare: stavolta avrebbe condiviso il destino del suo signore. Si voltò verso di lui e lo abbracciò come per proteggerlo da qualcosa che era più grande di entrambi.

“E’ solo un incubo, mio signore” gli sussurrò come quando era un ragazzino e si svegliava gridando nel cuore della notte. “Chiudi gli occhi, mio signore, ti prometto che passerà presto…”

Era straziante. Tutti i presenti nel padiglione erano ammutoliti. Doreah scoppiò in singhiozzi. Mormont pose di nuovo la mano sulla spalla di Daenerys.

“Mia Principessa, forse…” ma s’interruppe vedendo che anche i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime.

“Mio sole-e-stelle” disse con voce ferma “ora sono io che ti chiedo clemenza. Tutti sanno che sei un uomo giusto, ma a volte è più forte chi sa essere misericordioso. Ti supplico di risparmiare mio fratello, nonostante sia solo un giovane debole e sciocco, e colei che è cara al mio cuore come una sorella. Entrambi sono sangue del mio sangue, come i tuoi cavalieri per te, e io ti chiedo di lasciarli vivere.”

Khal Drogo guardò la sua sposa, poi Alyssa e Viserys; rifletté per qualche attimo e prese la sua decisione. Il suo sguardo abbracciò la Khaleesi, il suo _khalasar_ e tutti gli ospiti intervenuti per festeggiare; quando fu certo di avere l’attenzione di ognuno, parlò.

“La luna della mia vita mi chiede di risparmiare il sangue del suo sangue” dichiarò. “Non posso negare qualcosa alla luna della mia vita che mi ha fatto il dono più grande, un figlio che sarà il _Khal dei Khal_. Per la Khaleesi e il piccolo Rhaego, per il coraggio dimostrato dalla quasi-sorella della luna della mia vita, io, Drogo, Khal, risparmierò la vita del Principe codardo. Non per lui, che non merita niente, ma perché un atto valoroso, come quello compiuto dalla quasi-sorella della luna della mia vita, può cancellare anche un’azione disonorevole. Il vigliacco avrà questa punizione: gli saranno tolti spada e cavallo fino a che non deciderò diversamente e camminerà con gli schiavi. La quasi-sorella della Khaleesi sarà responsabile per lui e per le sue future azioni. Khal Drogo ha parlato e la cosa finisce qui.”

Daenerys lasciò il suo posto per gettarsi tra le braccia del suo sposo. Era felice che Alyssa fosse stata risparmiata e sperava che Viserys avrebbe capito la lezione una volta per tutte. Ser Jorah si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, mentre le ancelle della Khaleesi piangevano commosse. I cavalieri del _khalasar_ e gli ospiti, ai quali non sarebbe dispiaciuto assistere a una bella esecuzione, inizialmente si mostrarono delusi ma, quando la festa riprese e poterono continuare a mangiare, bere e divertirsi, dimenticarono la delusione e si limitarono a ridere del principe che aveva fatto una figura tanto meschina.

Alyssa riaprì lentamente gli occhi, il suo sguardo corse al calderone, che era ancora appoggiato lì vicino e represse un brivido, poi si rivolse alla sua Principessa con gratitudine e affetto infiniti.

“Ti ringrazio, Khaleesi, per la tua generosità” mormorò appena. “Ringrazia da parte mia il tuo signore: digli che è grande nella misericordia così come nel valore.”

Daenerys riferì al suo sole-e-stelle le parole di Alyssa e Khal Drogo sorrise e disse qualcosa a bassa voce alla sposa, qualcosa che la fece ridere e che lei pensò bene di non tradurre. Poi il Khal e la Khaleesi, tenendosi stretti, ritornarono ai posti d’onore per riprendere i festeggiamenti.

Alyssa aveva la vaga sensazione che le gambe non l’avrebbero sorretta. I cavalieri del sangue di Drogo avevano lasciato andare Viserys e anche lui non sembrava in grado di alzarsi.

“Voleva versarmi addosso l’oro fuso…” continuava a ripetere, come ipnotizzato.

Alyssa s’impose di smettere di tremare e di alzarsi da terra. Ci riuscì a fatica, quindi cercò di rimettere in piedi e sorreggere il Principe: l’unica cosa che voleva era portarlo via di lì il prima possibile.

“Voleva versarmi addosso quel calderone pieno di oro fuso…a me, al drago…”

_Ah, si ricomincia?_

“Andiamo, mio signore, usciamo da qui” gli disse pazientemente. “Hai bisogno di aria fresca e di riposo, ti accompagnerò fino al tuo alloggio e poi cercherò qualcuno che possa medicarti.”

“Voleva versarmi addosso l’oro fuso e lei non avrebbe detto niente… e mi ha preso la spada… e quando potrò riaverla?” continuava Viserys, in evidente stato di shock.

“Mio signore, ti prego di non tormentarti in questo modo” ripeté Alyssa, cercando, delicatamente ma decisamente, di trascinarlo via da quel padiglione. Ci mancava solo che si mettesse nei guai un’altra volta! “Hai bisogno di cure e di riposo, al resto penserai domani.” 

Finalmente furono fuori dal padiglione e si incamminarono lentamente, sentendo i rumori della festa attutirsi sempre di più. A un tratto Alyssa si accorse che qualcuno li seguiva e si voltò trasalendo, ma era solo Mormont.

“Principe, la Khaleesi mi ha mandato a curarti il polso spezzato” disse l’uomo.

“Tu?” fece Viserys con poca convinzione.

“Ho rimesso in sesto e fasciato molte braccia e gambe spezzate sui campi di battaglia, mio signore” rispose Ser Jorah, senza badare al tono del Principe. “So quello che faccio. La Khaleesi mi ha dato anche un unguento e una pozione per diminuire il dolore. Dopo quello che le hai fatto è veramente generoso da parte sua preoccuparsi tanto per te.”

“Mi avrebbe lasciato versare addosso quell’oro fuso… io la pregavo e lei…”

“Sono certa che Ser Jorah farà un ottimo lavoro, mio signore” intervenne Alyssa. Proteggere il Principe cominciava a diventare faticoso; per fortuna erano ormai giunti al suo alloggio, Mormont lo avrebbe curato e, finalmente, quella notte tremenda sarebbe terminata. “Ser Jorah, quando ritornerai dalla Khaleesi, ringraziala tanto per la sua gentilezza.”

 

 

Viserys era stato curato e medicato da Mormont, il cavaliere era tornato alla festa e Alyssa aspettava il momento buono per congedarsi. Si chiedeva se fosse prudente lasciarlo da solo.

“Ti senti meglio, adesso, mio signore?” gli chiese. “Penso che adesso tu debba riposare e vedrai che domattina sarà passato tutto.”

“Domattina avrò ancora un polso spezzato e non avrò né la mia spada né il mio esercito” fu la risposta poco incoraggiante del giovane.

“Mio signore, non è comunque permesso portare la spada in questa città sacra ai Dothraki” ripeté pazientemente Alyssa.

“E il mio esercito?”

_Meno male che almeno non chiede più una corona…_

“Ho la sensazione che, almeno per il momento, sarebbe molto saggio da parte tua non disturbare Khal Drogo, mio signore” spiegò lei. “Hai avuto un’esperienza terribile, mio principe, devi riposare e a tutto il resto penserai domani.”

“Domani Khal Drogo mi renderà la spada?”

“Forse non sarà proprio domani, mio signore, ma presto la riavrai. In ogni caso non potresti usarla comunque a Vaes Dothrak” disse Alyssa, pregando in cuor suo che Viserys non avesse la bella pensata di andare a reclamare la spada proprio la mattina dopo.

“Insomma, cosa diamine devo fare qui? Non ho la spada, non ho l’esercito… Come pretendono che riconquisti il mio trono?” sbottò alla fine.

_Ma quel calderone non gli ha insegnato proprio niente?_

“Nessuno pretende di forzare i tempi, mio signore” lo blandì Alyssa. “Quando il polso sarà guarito le cose si sistemeranno, ne sono certa.”

“Io volevo solo quello che mi era stato promesso! Che bisogno c’era di minacciarmi con quel calderone? Khal Drogo mi ha promesso un esercito e una corona e deve mantenere la sua parola!” esclamò Viserys, che si stava rapidamente riprendendo dopo lo spavento provato. “Il drago non dimentica chi gli reca offesa, sai?”

_Ed io spero che invece Khal Drogo abbia la memoria più corta riguardo alle offese…_

“Tu non hai bisogno di un esercito per riprendere ciò che è tuo, mio signore” affermò Alyssa, colta da un’improvvisa ispirazione. Il Principe non si aspettava una risposta simile e per qualche momento rimase senza parole, poi lanciò alla ragazza uno sguardo sospettoso.

“Che vorresti dire?” chiese.

“Mio signore, tu dichiari sempre di essere il sangue del drago…”

“Certo che lo dichiaro, visto che è vero! Che c’è, adesso non ci credi più? Ci mancherebbe solo questo, sei l’unica qui attorno che mi dà la considerazione che mi sarebbe dovuta!” Viserys cominciava a spazientirsi.

“I draghi non combattono come gli uomini, mio signore” continuò Alyssa senza scomporsi. “Tuo padre era un drago, tuo fratello Rhaegar lo stesso, ma hanno dimenticato di esserlo e si sono messi a combattere come gli uomini. E’ solo per questo che l’usurpatore ha potuto sconfiggerli con i metodi sanguinosi e sleali degli uomini. Un drago deve combattere da drago, solo così può manifestare tutta la sua potenza e annientare i nemici.”

Queste parole sembrarono finalmente catturare l’attenzione del giovane.

“E come combatte un drago?”

“Questo, mio signore, non posso essere io a dirtelo, devi trovarlo dentro di te” rispose la ragazza. “Il periodo di attesa a Vaes Dothrak non è un ostacolo, bensì un’opportunità: è il tempo nel quale tu puoi cercare, nutrire, addestrare e potenziare il drago che hai dentro. Quando sarai pronto, tutto il resto verrà di conseguenza, anche un esercito, ma non di diecimila Dothraki… di quarantamila!”

“Non sono ancora pronto, secondo te?”

“Mio signore, io non posso dirlo, non sono io ad avere il sangue del drago. Ma ho notato una nuova consapevolezza nella Khaleesi e questo mi fa pensare che lei abbia trovato il drago che dormiva dentro di lei. Penso che stia iniziando a potenziarlo ed è ciò che devi fare anche tu, mio signore. Non serve dire a tutti che sei il sangue del drago, i Dothraki non credono alle tue parole ma… quando lo dimostrerai, sarà tutta un’altra faccenda.” Alyssa aveva abbassato la voce e assunto un tono da profetessa. “Il drago cresce nell’attesa e nel silenzio. Non disperdere le energie in imprese inutili come hai fatto stasera, mio signore: risparmiale e utilizzale per nutrire il drago.”

“E tu come fai a sapere queste cose? Che ne sai tu dei draghi e di come si comportano?

“Io l’ho imparato da te, mio signore. Ti ho sempre ascoltato quando parlavi, ascoltavo e riflettevo” spiegò lei. “Tu sai un’enorme quantità di cose sui draghi, ora non ti resta che metterle in pratica e allora… non ce ne sarà più per nessuno. Non appena avrai trovato la scintilla del drago dentro di te, capirai chiaramente tutto quello che devi fare. Lo sai, è nel tuo sangue, è parte di te, mio signore. Nel frattempo, se posso darti un piccolo consiglio…”

“Penso di sì” rispose Viserys, pensieroso. “In fondo stai parlando per il mio bene, no? Stasera, in quel padiglione, sei stata l’unica a prendere le mie difese, non pensare che non me ne sia accorto.”

“Allora il consiglio è questo: fai un passo indietro, resta nell’ombra e lascia che siano gli altri a lavorare per riportarti al tuo trono” disse Alyssa, soddisfatta. “Quando arriverà il tuo momento lo sentirai dentro, non potrai sbagliare, mio signore. Quel giorno avrai esercito, uomini, armi e tutto ciò che ti serve per riprendere ciò che è tuo di diritto.”

“E quel giorno sarai ricompensata per tutto ciò che hai sempre fatto per me: il drago non dimentica i nemici, ma non dimentica neanche chi gli è stato fedele.” promise il Principe, entusiasmato dalle parole della giovane.

“La mia ricompensa sarà di vederti riprendere il posto che ti spetta” concluse Alyssa. “Ti ringrazio comunque per la tua generosità, mio signore. Adesso riposa, è stata una serata molto dura per te e devi conservare con cura tutte le energie… per quando sarà il momento. Buonanotte, mio signore.”

“Hai ragione, hai perfettamente ragione, devo riposare, riprendermi e concentrare le forze per il risveglio del drago. Buonanotte, Lys.” Viserys appariva molto soddisfatto e questa nuova strada suggeritagli da Alyssa lo affascinava.

La ragazza uscì dalla tenda esausta e stremata. Quella notte aveva salvato il suo Principe in tutti i modi in cui si può salvare una persona e non poteva fare di più. Sperava che le sue parole producessero un effetto positivo in Viserys, ma non poteva esserne sicura.

_Domani, ci penserò domani. Non lo perderò più di vista e gli rammenterò continuamente di risparmiare le energie in vista dello scopo finale. Sarà dura, ma il mio compito è questo, l’ho giurato._

Sì, il suo compito era quello.

 


End file.
